My Best Friend's Wedding
by BroughtByFate
Summary: Based on the movie of the safe title. Bechloe. AU. Slightly OOC. Chloe has seven days to stop her best friend Beca's wedding. Will she be too late? A/N: I don't own Pitch Perfect.


My Best Friend's Wedding

Prologue

"Well, this is pretty awkward…"

Awkward barely describes the situation. The woman in front of me was wrapped in the sheets of my bed while I was wearing an oversized t-shirt, nothing else, standing in front of her. Her hair was unruly and her eye liner seemed to be quite smudged. Her brown locks contrasted with her pale milky white skin. _She is gorgeous._ The events of the night before were quite obvious. I could still feel that familiar aching after a wild night. I'm pretty sure she was damn good.

"Uhh…" I trailed off.

I've always been quirky and noisy. I can't believe I can't utter a simple word right now. She smirked at me. I felt my face heating up. Must she be so damn attractive?

"I guess you forgot… I am Beca. Beca Mitchell."

She sat up near the edge of the bed then using one hand, held up the sheets as she used her other one to reach out her hand. I took it and she shook my hand firmly yet gently at the same time.

"I'm Chloe Beale." I said, meekly.

"I know." She said with a wink. "I like remembering the name of the person who makes me scream pretty loud."

I felt blood rise up to my cheeks and heat down there. I bit my lip as she smirked. She stood up and let the sheets down. I inconspicuously checked her out. Let me say that I definitely like what I saw. She was quite small perhaps 5 feet tall. She walked towards me then tiptoed until her mouth was close to my ear. I could feel her hot breath, causing shivers down my spine.

"Last night was amazing. It's too bad you can barely remember what happened." She said seductively. I smirked. Two can play at this game…

"Well, how about you help me remember…" I trailed off.

Before my brain could register anything else, her lips were moving fiercely against mine.

"So, that is how I met Beca Mitchell." I said, proudly.

Tom, my very gay colleague, and I were having some coffee when one of Beca's new songs played in the radio. He started flailing and saying that it was the most amazing thing ever while I just smiled. He questioned my taste in music when I wasn't moaning and groaning that it was eargasmic. I told him that I was the first one to listen to it. Beca always lets me listen to it before it goes to the radios. Tom couldn't believe that I actually knew the "Great Beca" so he forced me to tell him the story of how we met.

"So, you got drunk the night before, had sex, you couldn't remember her then you had sex one more time again… How old were you two then?" He inquired.

"Yep! We were eighteen. That is pretty much it. Well, we had sex more than once but you certainly did not need to know that…" I added when I saw the distasteful look on his face.

"Now, you're best friends?"

"Well, yes! We had a two month fling but I had med school then she was starting out as a DJ. I believed that we wouldn't have much time together so I broke it off. She was actually scared shitless. She told me that she felt like she was losing a best friend as well."

Tom had this what-the-fuck-look on his face. It was pretty comical actually. Beca was one of the best relationships I've ever had. Those two months were wild, fun, hot and very sweet. Beca knew how to treat a woman properly. She made me feel like a princess every time we were together and apart. I was scared though. I never really had steady relationships then and though it was only two months, it was getting serious and I was scared. I was scared that we would fall apart and then end up being those exes who hated the guts of each other… Things are great now. I am happy to have Beca as my best friend. Although we are quite apart since she lives in LA and I in New York, she's always there when I need her. She makes me happy.

"I am such a jealous bitch! I would totally turn pseudo-straight for Beca Mitchell." Tom exclaimed. I shook my head then giggled.

"Am I not attractive for you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're okay but fucking Beca Mitchell!"

I laughed then took a sip of my coffee. The shift last night was pretty tough. It's hard being a neuro surgeon. Very stressful. I love the feeling when I manage to save a very difficult patient but it kills me when a patient dies under my care. I've gotten used to it though. It hurts but not as much anymore. Tom, on the other hand, is a cardiac surgeon. He may look unserious and all but without a doubt he is the best cardiac surgeon we have on the team.

"We also have an agreement."

"What is that?"

"She told me that if the two of us are still single at 27, she would marry me."

"If I recall correctly, someone is turning 27 in one week."

I answered with a smile. Those were good times. That happened when we were 22. I had just broken up with my boyfriend at that time. He had cheated on me with one of my co-interns. I was pretty devastated since we had been dating for almost a year already. I called Beca. She went to my apartment with a bandaged hand, which she claimed had been due to a nasty fall, a tub of my favorite ice cream then though she hated movies, she watched a bunch of sappy movies with me.

Tom and I were talking about random stuff when Titanium played on my phone. I immediately smiled. Speaking of the devil… 'Beca' I mouthed to Tom. I swear he was hyperventilating at the moment. I stuck out my tongue then answered the phone.

"I just need a little of your time, a little of your time to say the words I never said!" Beca sang through the phone. I laughed at her dorkiness then shook my head. "Come on, Red! Sing something baaaaaaaack!" she whined. Might I add that she is very childish as well.

"What is it Beca?" I asked while laughing

"Sing! Or I won't tell you." She blackmailed.

"I'm at a coffee shop. People are studying or at least pretending to." No answer. I sighed then she squealed. I rolled my eyes. Yep, definitely badass. "Oh… Hello… Is it me you're looking for? I can hear it through the phone. I can feel it in your tone. I'm all you've ever wanted that's all I've ever heard you moan."

She laughed through the phone. I could see Tom smirking and laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nice save, Beautiful! How has my favorite redhead been?"

"I'm great. I would have been better if a certain self-proclaimed badass DJ didn't wait for a month since the last time we saw each other, talk to me."

"Aw. I'm sorry Chlo. I've been quite busy."

"It's alright. I have been too. I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

"You are so totally not over her." Tom suddenly said. My eyes were wide as saucers. He looked pretty shocked as he covered his mouth. "Sorry." I was about to speak when Beca spoke first. Damn. She heard it.

"What was that? Better yet, who was the Chloe? Are you with someone right now?" Beca asked, quite confused.

"Uhh… I… uhh… That was Tom."

"TOM?! You're dating someone and you didn't tell me! I feel hurt right now. Let me talk to him."

I was about to refuse when Tom took my phone and placed it on loudspeaker.

"Hello. I'm Tom." Tom said in an exaggeratedly low voice.

"Are you dating Chloe? I swear if you hurt her I will make sure you would wish that you were never even born."

I giggled quietly at Beca taking the protective best friend role. She is too adorable for her own good. She may seem intimidating but she is such a softy.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry the two of us are into BSDM so the pain is kinda hot."

I gasped then slapped Tom's arm He gave up then started laughing.

"Oh gosh, don't worry. I am happily and proudly G-A-Y GAY! Hello Ms. Mitchell! I am such a huge fan of your music I cannot even believe that I am talking to you right now. You are amazing and I am gushing."

Beca and I were laughing so hard at his fan girl moment. Beca was humoring him as he talked. I took my phone back then removed it from loudspeaker.

"Sorry about that. I'm sure you're busy. What did you want to tell me?"

"It's fine beautiful. It was pretty cute. And I always have time for you though the last month wasn't really a good example…"

Tom, being the immature motherfucker, started teasing me when I started blushing. He was staring to sing random sappy love songs and it was kinda pissing me off.

"I'm getting married!" "Shut the fuck up!"

"WHAT!" we both said at the same time.

"That wasn't for you. Can you please repeat what you said?" I clarified.

"I've only known for her a month and I know it may seem so fast but…"

Oh gosh no. I'm feeling dizzy. My heart was aching at every world. My world was slowly breaking. This can't be happening. This has to be a fucking dream. She totally didn't say that. Besides, Beca was never really that big of a fan of marriage, especially these kinds of things. She has to be kidding. This is so rash and stupid and this has to be a fucking ass dream.

"So, yeah. I am definitely getting married."

With that, the whole world turned black.

A/N:

Hello! So this is based on the movie My Best Friend's Wedding. Don't worry, Bechloe is endgame!

I hope you liked it. Any suggestions as to who Beca is getting married to?


End file.
